


untitled4

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad, rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>personally, i kind of like this one. i also like guessing my past self's plan for this. is this set in the end game? or an alternate universe? was komaeda having dreams about the simulator, or was he just tired of everything and wanted a way out?</p><p>theres so many possibilities and explanations of how this pans out, but im too lazy to add more and school starts tomorrow.</p></blockquote>





	untitled4

When Hinata hugs Komaeda, he's cold. He doesn't flinch, though, and just hugs him tighter. Komaeda returns the gesture and buries his face on his shoulder, leaving wet marks on the brunet's shirt.  
  
He just holds him right there, trying to calm his crying friend.

**Author's Note:**

> personally, i kind of like this one. i also like guessing my past self's plan for this. is this set in the end game? or an alternate universe? was komaeda having dreams about the simulator, or was he just tired of everything and wanted a way out?
> 
> theres so many possibilities and explanations of how this pans out, but im too lazy to add more and school starts tomorrow.


End file.
